


hold me in your arms (baby)

by E_GOIST



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, some text talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_GOIST/pseuds/E_GOIST
Summary: Troy and Abed randomly pick a movie to watch. It turns out a little different than Troy thought.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Troy Barnes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 317





	hold me in your arms (baby)

Troy taps on his Blackberry with one hand, the other around Abed’s shoulders. 

troy _: britta r u there pls respond emergency!!!!!!!!!_

_emergency code red sirens sirens_

_BRITTA_

Abed nuzzles in a little further, and Troy can’t believe Abed Nadir just nuzzled him. Like a baby cat. 

britta: _Whats up Troy_

troy: _do you not understand code red???_?

britta: _If it’s important don’t argue with me just text it to me!_

troy: _ok u r right. amyway me and abed picked a random movie to watch and i think he’s gay because of it and i need psych major pls_

britta: _Movies don’t make you gay Troy? And why do you think Abed is gay?_

_Hes shown interest in women! Or perhaps its our heteronormative standards that have been interested in women! Wow_

_But yeah like what specifically is making you think he is gay_

_I think he’d tell you_

troy: _he is laying his head on my chest rn and is holding me around the waist also we watched a gay movie and not in the lame way like man man action_

britta: _Oh my god Troy_

Troy looked down at Abed. He had really long eyelashes, like a girl. But he didn’t really look like a girl. Abed had sharp features that Troy admired: strong jawline, strong nose, long face. Even though Troy couldn’t ever imagine Abed’s features on his own face, they seemed to fit so well with Abed. He let his eyes trace down Abed’s jaw, down to his lips. Troy liked Abed’s lips too, especially when they were slightly parted as Abed focused on something really hard. Up close, like Troy was, you could see that they were smooth and soft. Something urged Troy to reach out and feel them, to run his fingers along the bottom and feel how soft they really were.

britta: _You need to get him off you!!! Did he ask you? Gay consent is still consent Troy!_

_Um Troy what are u doing did you get him off you_

_Dude! Answer me now i’m doing a code red emergency bc i need to be filled in_

_Troy troytroyyyyh_

troy: _oh sorry britta_

_idk i don’t reallt mind that he’s on me i just don’t know what to do_

_ive never like....met a gay person before?_

britta: _What_

_Youve met Jeff before_

_ZING that was a good one_

_Wait i sounded like Pierce fuck_

_Being gay isn’t a joke i’m sorry i’m sorry Abed_

_Um_

_Anyway Troy_

A beat passed between Britta's next text, and Troy used the opportunity to scan Abed again. Abed was generally a peaceful person, but there was something so much more intimate in the way he slept. Sleeping was when someone was most vulnerable. He felt his face warm up a little at the thought and something in his stomach twisted. 

britta: _If you think Abed is gay you should ask him, i don't think hed be the kind to have toxic masculinity and get upset you implied he liked men or whatever like some macho men_

_He trusts you Troy_

_Like a lotttttt_

troy: _he's asleep thouhg_

_though* sorry only one hand_

britta: _Wtf where is your other hand_

troy: _itson his stomachgod do you even read britta like omg he's sleeping in my arm cradle thing_

britta: _Oh right_

_Also if you're gonna be mean i wont answer :(_

troy: _I'm sorry I'm just flustered_

Troy looked down the text he just sent. Was he flustered? Yeah, maybe his face was red, but there wasn't really anything to be flustered about. Gay or not, Abed was just sleeping, even if he looked really pretty and his fingers were hung around Troy's waist and whenever Abed breathed out his shirt lifted up enough to reveal his belly button just a little. 

britta: _Flustered???_

_OMG Troy!!!!!!!!!! Are you gay_

_You don't have to answer that but just know this is a safe place and i think gay people are really cool_

troy: _no im not gay._

britta: _Oh okay_

Suddenly, Troy felt his shoulders sag and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Britta was one to pry. If you gave her a bone, she'd find the whole damn skeleton. Troy was glad his skeleton was intact. 

britta: Are u sure

Okay, maybe his skeleton wasn't intact. 

britta: _Having feelings for your best friend is perfectly normal_

_And to be honest a perfect outlet to experiment! I think you should go for it Troy_

"Go for it." What did that even mean? 

troy: _what does that even mean_

britta: _Try dating Abed! You guys are basically together anyway. The only difference is u guys would do butt stuff or kissing or whatever_

troy: _butt stuff_

Typing it made Troy feel weird. Butt stuff with Abed. He sung it in his head: Troy and Abed try butt stuff. It didn’t really sound right but maybe he didn’t need to sing about sexual adventures for them to feel right. 

He turned his attention back down to Abed and imagined kissing him, turning back his head and looking into his eyes illuminated by the dull moonlight leaking in through the windows. They’d shine just a little, and Troy would have to lean in first. He felt his heart speed up a little bit, imagining the contact, imaging Abed’s warmth as he pressed his whole body against Troy’s. His mouth would probably taste like buttered noodles, which is unromantic but so Abed in the way Troy adored. For a second he lost himself in the thought, lost in the idea of Abed with his hands on his thighs, eager for Troy’s touch just as much as Troy was eager for Abed’s.

“Eager just as much as Troy was eager for Abed’s.” His stomach flipped. Oh.

Troy’s phone buzzed. 

britta: _Lol i was just joking_

_Kinda_

troy: _thank you for your help britta_

_i think i like abed but i don’t think i’m gay_

_magbe he’s not gay either_

britta: _Um...Okay_

_I’m glad i could help. Tell me how it goes_

_ILY:)_

He shut his phone closed and placed it on the arm of the couch. His heart felt like it could burst out of his chest. 

“Hey, Abed, are you up?” 

“Yeah, I am,” Abed said, slightly muffled into Troy’s chest.

“Oh.” 

“Sorry, did you think I was asleep?”

It felt like the end of a football game when the ball was in Troy’s hands, and it was raining a little bit, and he was running as hard as he could. He was tense and nerves buzzed in his stomach, but it felt good. It was a good nervous, like the nervous that has been building up for years. Maybe this had been building up for years. Troy thought for a second about it and realized Abed would call it a slow burn. 

“Yeah. Are we— are we a slow burn?”

”What do you mean? In the fire sense or in the sitcom sense?”

“The, the sitcom sense.”

“I’d say so,” Abed brought one finger to his chin like he was thinking. “Or maybe we’re just well developed. Why are you asking?”

“I think I like you.”

“Cool. I like you too, Troy.”

Oh my god, he said it. Troy wanted to jump up and run around the apartment. He said it.

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?”

And suddenly Troy’s heart dropped. He could barely look at Abed as he lifted his head from Troy’s chest. His eyes were so big, and his eyelashes hung over them. And Troy had been right. They lit up in the moonlight.

“I thought, I, never mind. I’m sorry. I think I got confused. I think Britta got me confused.”

“Oh,” Abed blinked, and in the pause, the sound of his heartbeat rushed into Troy’s ears. “I see what’s happening. Classic romcom misunderstanding. This happening in How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. I misinterpreted what you said, and you’re probably upset.”

“No, I’m not— I, I’m fine,” Troy lied.

“Are you lying to me?”

“Yeah, kinda. I don’t know.”

“Troy,” Abed smiled.

Troy loved it when Abed smiled, loved it more than anything. He loved the way it spread so full across his face and how Abed’s cheeks made his eyes scrunch up. And he was scared he was about to lose that smile, or that that smile would be a girl’s who didn’t know how special it was. Troy’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as Abed‘s lips parted to speak.

“I love you.”

Everything felt like it melted around Troy. Suddenly, he was smiling too. His brain felt a little fuzzy in the good way; everything in the world was hazy like a happy fog.

“Can I kiss you? I wanna try... it.”

“Yeah, next time you don’t have to ask. I think it’s more romantic like that.”

Troy didn’t say it, but it felt pretty romantic enough. He stretched down to press their lips together. 

It was quick and short. 

"That was kinda weird," Abed whispered while he swept Troy with his eyes.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I did. It's way better than when I ran it in the Dreamatorium."

Troy's heart fluttered for a minute, imagining Abed in the Dreamatorium thinking about him, practicing kissing him, fantasizing about his touch. There was no need to fantasize anymore. Troy leaned back down and took in a breath.

The second kiss was sloppy at first, with Troy grasping at Abed and Abed knocking his nose against Troy's. Yet it felt so wonderful, not because they were skilled, but because they were doing it together. Abed got into a rhythm, and so did Troy, in sync in the way they always were. Troy's stomach stirred as Abed tightened his grasp around his waist and felt the contact of hot skin against his. Abed leaned away for an agonizing second, and Troy watched his lips with fierceness. 

"This feels so much different than in the movies.”

"You've kissed people before," Troy said, with the lilt of a question in his voice.

"I meant being in love," Abed beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i couldnt go into more detail w the kissing scene i originally did not even write it but it felt unfinished and like idk it just makes me feel weird writing kisses and imagining ppl kissing especially when i have a gf


End file.
